forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Harper
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Harper }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Harper }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: Unknown (looks about 8) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Half-spirit }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: School Experimentation}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Ghost Girl }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Brown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Purple }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 4'4" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: Zeus, Cassandra }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Sees/communicates with spirits, can turn into full-spirit form }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Half-spirit/Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Against School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Harper is a half-spirit mutant with magpie DNA. She was created by Echoed Legends on April 27, 2015. She died soon after the School first opened but found herself revived. She has a journal that she has kept for most of her lifetime. Roleplay New Gen RP Harper is introduced at a bus station speaking to a spirit named Henry, specifically, comforting him. There she encounters Zeus and Cassandra, the latter offering to help the two children. When asked why by Zeus, Harper casually mentions they probably look homeless. She then got upset at him for suggesting that Henry was not real. Cassandra, realizing the two were mutants, slowly started backing away and Harper, worried she might have scared her with talk of ghosts, informed her that sitting down would help. Harper learns that Cassie pays the school to leave her alone and warns her that there is no getting away from the school. Cassie stormed away annoyed but not without tossing them some money. Harper let Zeus keep all of it. Once Cassie is gone, James, a boy that was nearby during most of this, revealed himself to work for the school and aimed a gun at her. Harper merely ignored it and sat down on the bench, telling him she wasn't in the mood. Appearance The oddest thing that you would first notice about her is her haunting purple eyes that seem to have seen too much for her lifetime. Her hair is a wavy chocolate brown and reaches about mid-back. Harper is about 4'4" and slim with palish skin. She is often seen wearing a small maroon trench-coat and old-fashioned boots. Harper seems just slightly translucent at first glance, though is perfectly solid. Personality Harper is very mature and intellect for her age, seeming a lot like an old soul (because she is :)). She's often very calm but is easily temperamental when it comes to certain issues. She's often a sweet little girl, kind and as helpful as she can be. She also seems to enjoy playing around, joking, and acting childish occasionally, seeing as how her childhood was taken away from her. Harper understands death is necessary and is unafraid of it. She is very wise when it comes to death, though at her age, it might seem a bit psychopathic. Background Harper was born near the time the school started and was the first to be taken and experimented on. They started DNA injections with small animals but as they were trying their first experiments, it went wrong. Harper had been seven when she was taken off the streets and injected with bird- magpie to be specific- DNA. With the wrong equipment used, she died but found herself revived by the DNA combination of both her and the magpie, coming back as a half-spirit. The longer she stayed as eight years old, the less dead Harper became. She grew up surrounded by the spirits of the dead and although they are seeming more like ghosts as she fades from the world of the dead, she still constantly sees them. Often, Harper goes wherever she feels like. In her journal, it begins with her writing about her excitement about her ability to be able to hold a pencil and write. Here, she discovers that her heart is beating. It mentions that she has moments of solidity and her response to pain and sadness is very negative despite her original excitement. When she visits a nearby town, a woman screams when seeing her causing Harper to become very self-conscious about her half-human state. The spirits begin to avoid and whisper about her, causing her to run away into the forest. Powers Spirit Communication Being part spirit herself, Harper is able to communicate with the spirits, constantly seeing them everywhere. This is consistently shown in her journal and is shown once in roleplay. Spirit Transformation Harper is able to transform into a full spirit form that she started out it. It is practically as if she turns herself non-existent, unless you can communicate with the dead yourself. Trivia *Her theme song is listed as Not About Angels by Birdy *Harper has won Coolest Mutation once *Harper has won Best Backstory once *Harper has also won Most Mysterious once. Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Keys to Immortality Category:In-Human